disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabon with the Wind
"Gabon with the Wind" is the second segment from the eighteenth episode of Timon and Pumbaa. Synopsis Timon and Pumbaa are being chased by Cheetata and Cheetato. Then Pumbaa hops over a tree branch and doesn't realize he left Timon behind and instead has a monkey on his back. After the cheetahs abduct Timon, Pumbaa sees the monkey on his back and goes back to find Timon. The cheetahs and Timon are now at a "kitchen." Timon is hanging over a pot with his mouth taped shut, while the cheetahs are having difficult time locating recipes for meerkat. Then, Cheetato uses the "Meerkat Helper" and reads how to cook Timon. Pumbaa is outside about to save Timon, but then Cheetata takes the tape out of Timon's mouth and Timon tells the cheetahs to not eat him, but Pumbaa. Pumbaa is shocked at what he hears, but little does he know, Timon is just making up a story to make the cheetahs let him go. Timon tells the cheetahs about how plump Pumbaa is, and tells them to let him go so he can catch the warthog for them. When the cheetahs finally do so, Pumbaa walks away and Timon gets out of the kitchen. Before the meerkat leaves, the cheetahs tell him to give them his wallet. When Timon refuses to do so, the cheetahs take the meerkat's wallet by force. Timon now has a feeling that he has to actually catch Pumbaa in order to get his wallet back. Pumbaa built a rope trap and it catches Timon. Pumbaa tells Timon that he'll never catch him and Timon replies "Oh, we'll see about that." Timon opens a can of bugs, puts the bugs in a bowl, puts a sign that says "Bug Appreciation Day," and goes up on a wall as Pumbaa shows up. Pumbaa's about to eat the bugs, but then reads the sign, stating that Big Appreciation Day is a day where no one should eat bugs, and then walks away as Timon falls, almost catching him with a net. Timon then places a picture of Simba and a sign and goes to the camera and sees the cage made of bamboo. Pumbaa shows up to take a picture, but when Timon snaps, the cage doesn't fall down. When Pumbaa leaves with the pictures, Timon goes on the picture of Simba, snaps, and then the cage falls on him. Timon now makes a plan of tying himself on a train track and asks Pumbaa to save him. When Pumbaa is about to do so, he realizes that there is no train in the jungle and that it's one of Timon's schemes to trap him. However, when Pumbaa leaves, a train comes and runs over Timon. Pumbaa then sees a ladybug, opens his mouth to eat it, and then Timon finally catches the warthog. While Pumbaa tries to free himself, Timon says that he's trying to save him, but Pumbaa won't believe him and he says that from now on he will do the opposite of what Timon tells him to do. Timon then tells Pumbaa everything that happened at the kitchen with the cheetahs, but Pumbaa is still angry at Timon for doing such a thing. When Timon asked Pumbaa what he would do under the circumstances, Pumbaa says that he would make up a story the convince the cheetahs to let him go catch the meerkat, but actually find him so that they can both run away to safety. Then, the warthog realizes that what he would do is the exact same thing Timon did and feels embarrassed about it. Timon and Pumbaa are now free from the cheetahs, except that Timon now has to find a way to get his wallet back. The cheetahs find Timon and Pumbaa and prepare to eat them. After Cheetata calls Pumbaa a "pig," Pumbaa goes berserk and runs toward the cheetahs and knocks them into the tree leaves. Timon, Pumbaa, and the cheetahs are back to the kitchen, with the cheetahs hanging over the pot with their mouths taped shut this time. When Pumbaa asks Timon if they're really going to eat the cheetahs, Timon replies, "Of course not. I just have an ax to grind." Trivia *There's a reference to The Lion King when Cheetata and Cheetato find Timon and Pumbaa. Cheetata calls Pumbaa a pig, resulting in the same dialogue that occurred when Pumbaa found the hyenas about to eat Timon and Zazu. *Timon puts a picture of Simba in the jungle to trap Pumbaa, but when Pumbaa shows up, the picture disappears. After Pumbaa reads the sign, the picture is back. Category:Television episodes Category:Timon and Pumbaa episodes